


Albus In A Spin

by Ladderofyears



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Experienced Kisser! Scorpius, Good Slytherins, M/M, Magic Spin The Bottle, Never Been Kissed! Albus, Post-Quidditch Party, Slytherin Common Room, Slytherins Being Slytherins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25710751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: When Albus plays a game ofSpin the Wandwith his fellow Slytherins the inevitable happens: a kiss with the crush-of-his-life (and very best-friend) Scorpius Malfoy.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 111





	Albus In A Spin

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first time that I have ever made up original characters and I really enjoyed the process. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy them as much as I did. 
> 
> A big hello to all the stars on the Next-Gen Discord. I love every single one of you. ❤🧡❤🧡

Truth be told, Albus Potter had always enjoyed a good party game. 

He enjoyed watching Dad and Uncle George play Poker with the Muggle cards that they stocked in Wheezes. Dad was always _far_ too soft of course; he always lost about a dozen groats with his perennially bad luck but that was part of the fun. The very best part was watching Mum’s face when Dad finally admitted how many galleons he had lost. 

Albus was partial to playing Wixopoly with James, Lily and Teddy. He always made sure to buy Hogsmeade up as soon as he was able and then build as many hotels as he could. It was a sure-fire way to win. Godric, Albus even enjoyed a game of Enchant-ulate! Al struggled to remember the names of spells at the best of times so he had quite the talent for the game. He was a Weasley, after all. Party games, banter and a bit of friendly competition were built into his DNA. 

Party games weren't the issue. What Albus truly _loathed_ was Spin the Wand. Whichever wix had decided to steal the Muggle’s Spin the Bottle was _no_ friend of his. 

Albus hated Spin the Wand because he was seventeen and he’d never been properly kissed. 

Albus detested Spin the Wand because the crush-of-his-life (and very best-friend) Scorpius Malfoy was sat across from him. 

Albus despised Spin the Wand because tonight his luck was bound to run out for sure. He’d be coerced into an awful snog with one of his fellow Slytherin sixth-formers and then his lack of experience would be exposed to everyone. It really was the most disastrous turn of events. Albus had managed to slide out of the Common Room on every previous occasion that his fellow snakes had played the repulsive game but today his luck had run out entirely. 

His little problem was a direct result of their triumphant Quidditch victory over Hufflepuff only a few hours before. On parchment, not a single thing had been in Slytherin’s favour. The rain had been lashing down all afternoon. Slytherin hadn’t found their form all term and their star Seeker had been laid up in the Infirmary with a nasty case of the Mufflemumps. Those bloody Badgers had seemed almost guaranteed for success before the opening whistle had even been blown. 

That hadn’t been the case though. Al’s private opinion was that someone in the Slytherin side must have been dosing the half-time orange slices with a few sneaky drops of Felix Felicis because they’d flown out after the break looking like an entirely different team. 

When their reserve Seeker had swooped down, catching the Snitch only millimetres from the ‘Puff Seeker’s nose, the whole Slytherin stand had erupted in a deafening roar of joy. 

The mood in the Common Room had been ebullient and excessively high-spirited ever since. Frederick Bulstrode-Goyle had shared out a bottle of Blishen’s Firewhisky that he’d pinched from home and kept hidden in his trunk for just such an occasion. 

Juliet Corner had magicked her record player with a volume-increasing spell. The witch had just brought the latest MystykMoon album and she set it to play on the record player. Before long the Common Room had been filled with delighted laughter. Wix had been dancing and the mood had been light and cheerful. 

When Sara Patil had suggested a game of Spin the Wand, everyone had shouted their approval, clapping and giggling. 

Albus had made a speedy beeline for the door, but Freddie had got in the way. He had practically charmed Al to the carpet. 

“You’re not getting away that easily,” Freddie had smirked, his voice teasing. “Everybody is desperate for a snog with the junior _Chosen One_. You’ve been holding out on us, Potter.”

Albus hadn’t felt able to leave after that statement. It would have seemed odd or unfriendly, like he thought he was too good to kiss any of his friends. It wasn’t like that, though. They were all lovely, vivacious wix but Albus had only ever been interested in kissing Scorpius Malfoy. 

Unfortunately, Al’s best mate had never displayed much interest in kissing him in return. 

“Boyfriends come and go,” Scorpius had always said whenever people had teased them about being a couple and being joined at the hip. Teased them about being two sides of the same groat. “You only ever get one best friend. _You’re_ my favourite,” ‘Pius would always comment later when they had returned to their dorms. “And that’ll never change.”

All Al could do was hope that the wand decided to be kind and leave him alone. The young wizard was truly stuck.

Albus sat quietly and hoped that his luck would hold out. He didn’t doubt at all that kissing would be added alongside flying, Transfiguration and Quidditch on the list of things Albus Potter had no natural talent for. 

Freddie’s elm wand was placed in the middle of the circle and the players all held hands. It was time for them to say their enchantment. “ _Spin the Wand_ ,” they all chanted. “ _Spin it round! Whose are the lips that shall be found?_ ” 

As Albus watched the wand began to do the group’s bidding. It spun clockwise in slow, lazy circles. It must have had some loyalty to it’s master, for the pointy end stopped dead on Freddie. 

Bulstrode-Goyle grinned widely and then the wand was spinning once again. 

It landed on Annalisa Jones, a witch that Freddie had harboured a not-so-secret crush on for several years. The wizard made a big show of backslapping with his mates but Annalisa wasn’t having any of his macho nonsense. Albus watched her give Freddie an eye roll so severe that it looked almost painful and the speediest of tiny pecks on the boy’s Firewhisky-pink lips. 

“Not fair,” Freddie griped, though his voice carried no real heat. “It was the wand that picked you for me. You can’t argue that we’re perfect for each other.”

“You’re only _perfect_ for your own right hand,” Annalisa quipped to the rest of the Slytherins. “You used wandless magic, you great big cheat.”

Freddie’s cheeks coloured to match his lips but he didn’t deny the charge. The wand was placed in the middle of the circle and it began to spin once again. Albus’s heart nearly stopped when it slowed down close to where he was sat, but– _thank Circe!_ – it landed on Lucy Nott who was seated beside him. 

Lucy blushed redder than a vial of Amortentia but she let Annalisa kiss her deeply. Albus always thought the pair were well suited as a couple and the kiss they shared only confirmed the belief. When the two witches finally broke apart their eyes were sparkling. Both witches were smiling brightly at each other. 

Albus didn’t think anyone present needed a top-graded Divination OWL to know that Lucy and Annalisa would be an official couple by the end of the day. “I’ll need a bloody Obliviate after this evening,” Freddie shouted, clutching his heart dramatically. “My heart is officially crushed!” 

Lucy got Sara Patil after the wand was spun once more. Albus reckoned that Sara, his remedial Potions partner must have been a little scared of Annalisa’s reputed skill with the Jelly-Legs Jinx. She chastely brushed her lips against Lucy’s own. Their kiss was over before it had even begun and even Albus managed a little giggle at the sight. 

The wand chose Lorcan Scamander for Sara Patil to kiss. Sara didn’t look upset at the prospect whatsoever. The two wix shared a long, passionate snog. 

The Slytherins catcalled and heckled but neither party seemed particularly interested in bringing their kiss to an end. It finally took Lysander losing his temper and flicking a slime hex at his twin to stop them. Sara and Lorcan emerged from their kiss looking like nifflers that had been mistakenly locked inside Gringotts. 

Albus felt his pulse race when the wand decided that Lorcan should kiss Scorpius next. 

Al had been forced to get used to watching ‘Pius snogging his various boyfriends on the Common Room settee over the last couple of years but he had never relished the sight. Not one of those wizards had ever been good enough for his best-friend. 

Some of the boyfriends had been jealous of his good grades and had tried to bully Scorpius into not working so hard in his lessons. Other boys had hated the close friendship shared by Scorpius and he and had tried to undermine them with fibs and cruel comments. Those wizards had always been given short shrift by 'Pius and quickly dumped accordingly. 

“Best mates before dates,” had always been Scorpius’s mantra. 

Albus bit his lip and felt the envious annoyance in his belly begin to coil and grow. Lorcan had long waves of honey-gold hair that he wore in a tight braid and he was widely fancied by all of House Slytherin. 

Despite Scorpius and Lorcan being some sort manner of distant cousins, Albus doubted that his best chum was entirely immune to the famous Scamander charm. 

“Pucker up,” Lorcan teased, standing up to give Scorpius a kiss. The snog that the two shared wasn’t anywhere near as bad as Al had envisioned. Their kiss was laid-back–even easygoing–and definitely not the hotbed of passion that he had visualised. Perhaps this game wasn’t as terrible as all that? It was obvious that Scorpius hadn’t taken his kiss too seriously. 

The wand spun again and then Albus felt all the anxieties in his tummy ramp up once more. 

Just why, exactly, hadn’t he considered the very worst scenario of all? What if the contrary, wayward little wand decided to have some fun with him and make _him_ kiss Scorpius? 

Oh _Merlin_. 

Albus sent a frantic prayer to Morgana, to Circe and all the deities that he please not be chosen this time. Not by lovely, kind-hearted Scorpius Malfoy. 

His best-friend knew that Albus hadn’t ever had a boyfriend or ever been kissed but he’d always been so tactful and kind about the subject. He’d never once seen it as a fault or a flaw. “There’s absolutely no rush,” Scorpius would often say as they lay in their favourite spot in front of the fire. “When the right boy comes along you’ll just _know_. That’s what my mum used to say. Flowers will bloom in your heart and your skin will tingle… There won’t be the merest shadow of a doubt.”

Of everyone assembled Scorpius was the only one who would wilfully cover up his lack of kissing experience. The others might tease and laugh. Scorpius would be kind and that would be infinitely worse. His best-mate’s innate niceness and courtesy–his pretence–would be far worse than Freddie or Lorcan’s jeers. Scorpius wouldn’t ever mean to hurt Albus but damage would still be done. 

Al would be wholly humiliated and he wouldn’t even have his best-mate to talk it over with! Albus would feel broken inside and he’d still have to laugh off his mortification like it was a big joke. 

The wand seemed to spin and spin. 

Time seemed to have slowed to a near stop. 

Albus felt sweat start to prickle in his armpits and his mouth felt dry as dust. His heart felt like it was going to hammer out of his chest. It seemed to fated that Morgana, Circe and all the other deities were out to crush his self-esteem tonight: the wand point slowed–and finally stopped–at his feet.

The rest of the world fell away as Scorpius crossed the circle to him. Some distant part of this brain could here the derision and scoffs of his fellow Slytherins. ‘Pius and he were as thick as thieves. Albus expected that the rest of the Common Room believed that the pair of wizards had somehow manipulated the wand when in reality that couldn’t be further from the truth. 

A thousand idiotic thoughts flew through Al’s mind in a matter of moments. 

Maybe he should pretend to faint? Try for a wandless Obliviate? Keep his mouth shut and hope for the best? He only wished that he’d swallowed a few more mouthfuls of Freddie’s Firewhisky earlier that evening. A phial of Liquid Luck would have been even better. Even a dose of the Draught of Living Death wouldn’t have gone amiss right now. 

Albus tried his very best to calm himself. Scorpius didn’t look perturbed by the idea of kissing him. His best-friend’s smile was as gentle as always as he stepped closer and his grey eyes were wide. ‘Pius didn’t look like he wanted to flee the room. 

And then Albus’s time ran out. 

Scorpius was stood before him. 

“You okay?” ‘Pius murmured, his voice scarcely audible. 

Albus nodded in reply. He couldn’t speak. He could barely breathe. 

Scorpius’s lips on his weren't anything like he’d imagined in his daydreams. They were soft, pliable and somehow _warmer_ than he had ever dreamt they would be. His best-friend tasted sweet, like a mixture of Chocolate Frogs and Firewhisky. 

And, all of a sudden, the peering eyes of the rest of the Common Room didn’t matter a single sickle. 

He was kissing Scorpius, the boy that meant more to him than anyone else in the world. 

Albus felt himself move against his friend’s welcoming mouth almost unconsciously. Scorpius tickled his tongue over his lower lip and he opened his mouth… 

They were kissing. Scorpius and he were snogging and it felt so bloody _good_. 

Every synapse in Albus’s brain was firing and he knew that he was trembling. 

Gods. Some part of Albus had been waiting to kiss Scorpius since the two of them were only eleven. 

Scorpius’s hand had risen up and was knotted in the back of his wild mop of hair. His best mate’s fingers felt wonderful there; long, lithe and assured. And there it was: flowers were blooming in his heart and every inch of his skin was tingling. 

Al forgot that he was supposed to be worried. He forgot he was supposed to be rubbish at kissing and he forgot about the other Slytherins staring at the pair of them. 

All Al cared about was the wizard beside him. 

Kissing seemed so _right_. It felt natural and lovely and somehow uncomplicated. The two wizards kissed far longer than Albus had imagined they might. When they parted Albus swayed a little and Scorpius righted him with a confident hand on his side. Their fellow Slytherins were all grinning widely. 

“ _Albie and ‘Pius, sitting on a broom,_ ” Freddie sang loudly to the derision of the rest of the group. He wouldn’t be deterred though. “ _High the sky, up you fly and then you’ll both be grooms._ ” Lorcan Scamander rolled his eyes and flicked his wand at Freddie, wetting his shirt with a Agumenti. 

That shut the older boy up quickly. Freddie retaliated, tickling the other wizard relentlessly with a Titillando. Within moments the game of Spin the Wand had broken up into good-natured chaos. 

Scorpius spun a protective charm-field around himself and pulled Albus inside of it. “Come on Al,” ‘Pius urged. “Let’s both get out of here.” 

The two of them linked hands and surreptitiously made their way back to their dormitory. 

As they walked the pair of them gossiped about the Quidditch result, about their fellow Slytherins and how much bloody homework they had to complete over the coming weekend. It was only after the two wizards had gotten changed into their pyjamas that Albus felt brave enough to mention the kiss. 

Al opened his lips, wanting to say how much he had enjoyed it. He had a whole little speech that he wanted to say, consisting of how well they had obviously suited each other and how they ought to make kissing a regular part of their routine. 

“You’re the perfect boy for me,” Albus blurted out instead, the words falling out of his mouth before he could stop them. “It’s just like you said. There isn’t the merest shadow of a doubt.” Albus looked at the floor. He could feel the flush creep up his face and he looked down, shamefaced. 

When he looked back up Scorpius was smiling. The blond boy radiated with pure happiness. “Well, that’s wonderful,” he said, “because I felt that too. I felt the flowers blooming. The tingly skin. Mum was right: when the right boy comes along you’ll just _know_. That was the single best kiss that I’ve ever shared with anyone.”

Albus felt shy at that comment. “It was my first ever,” he replied quietly. 

“Well I’d like to be your special second kiss,” Scorpius said to that, taking a step forward and wrapping his arms around Al’s middle. “And your third and your fourth. I’d like to give you every kiss that you’re ever going to need, Albus Potter. I want to be your boyfriend.”

Albus liked that idea very much indeed. 

“Perhaps we should get practising then?” Albus suggested, bringing their heads together. He closed the space between them until there wasn’t an inch between the two of them. “If we’re going to be boyfriends then we’ve got a whole lifetime of kisses to enjoy.”

~*~*~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxx


End file.
